The Expression on His Face
by Shi Shi Gashira
Summary: AU/ Alternate Ending. Pest and Brewis but NOT slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Attack the Block.

Brewis POV

Brewis watched Moses leap the sofa and escape the flat before he slammed shut the door to Ron's weed room. This evening had been very exciting, but it was much too stressful for someone so profoundly stoned. He turned to Pest and asked "Now what do we do, mate?" He knew he should be embarrassed to ask someone a kid to take charge, but Pest lived in the Block and was maybe slightly less stoned than Brewis felt.

Pest looked around the room and said, "Here bruv, help me get this sorted." He then proceeded to stuff cling film covered bricks of weed into a large, bin bag. He looked all around the counter tops and shelves to find anything he could grab and throw in the bag.

"What are we doing?" Brewis asked looking perplexed. He thought that trying to escape a building full of "po-po" while carrying a couple stone of weed might be a very bad idea.

Pest gave him a "you're an idiot" look and said, "High Hatz is dead, Ron has probably already made his escape, and this will be the first place the feds come to when they get in the building. We're grabbing bare weed and then getting the fuck outa here." Pest answered with a smug grin.

Brewis was relieved that Pest had a plan, so he nodded and smiled, "Excellent plan. How are we getting out?"

"We're not getting out. We're staying in the ends. You need to help me get to my flat. My leg has about had it. We can hole up with my Nan until the feds leave, and" Pest added with a pointed look, "I think I have some tracksuit pants you can borrow." Pest looked appraisingly at Brewis wearing nothing but a thin striped tee shirt and some boxer briefs. Pest picked up Brewis' brown jacket and handed it to him. "Put this on and fill the pockets."

Brewis gathered a large bin bag of weed and then cracked the door to see if it was safe to leave the room. He though that Pest's plan was a good one. He especially liked the part where he could get some trousers on. It was cold as a witch's tit out and Sam had most of his clothes. Brewis picked up a push broom, gestured for Pest to follow him, and started tip toeing out the door.

"You look well stupid, bruv, believe." Pest said to a dumbfounded Brewis. "We're gonna have to move faster than that unless you want to run into the feds. Get your arm around me and help me run. I live in 9B. We should take the stairs." Brewis watched as Pest grabbed his back pack which was stuffed with Ron's favourite bong, a metal lock box, and three bricks of weed.

It was Brewis who blushed this time when he imagined how stupid he looked trying to sneak around and said, "Sorry mate, let me know if we are going too fast." Brewis dropped the broom and slipped his arm under Pest's and gripped his ribcage. In order to get a good grip, he had to put his hand under Pest's bulky coat. He was surprised at just how small Pest was under several layers of bulky clothes. He could easily tuck the smaller boy under his arm, and it was a little awkward to act as a crutch because he was taller than Pest. If not for the large bin bags he was hauling, Brewis thought it would have been easier to just pick Pest up and carry him. They managed to make surprisingly quick progress out of Ron's flat and down the stairs to Pest's place. At several points in the journey, Brewis thought he heard monsters or Feds, but Pest always new which way to go to avoid them. Brewis had never been so relieved to arrive at a shabby council flat.

Pest cracked open the door to his flat while making a shushing noise to Brewis. "Now is the time for tip toeing." He grinned at Brewis. The pair crept behind Pest's Nan's chair in the darkened living room. Brewis could just make out soft snores from the grey head asleep in the recliner. The room was filled with a soft glow from the telly between the windows.

Pest made a quick follow me hand motion and limped down the hallway to the last bedroom door. Once they were both inside the room, Pest locked the door, turned on a small lamp, and collapsed on the bed with a groan. He then reached up and took off his woollen, ear flapped hat.

Brewis thought to himself _that kid sure did have a lot of hair up under that hat _as wavy, honey coloured hair fell well below Pest's shoulders. Pest had removed his hat up in the weed room, but Brewis had not noticed all that hair. It must have been behind Pest's shoulders or tucked into his hoody.

Brewis slowly surveyed the room he was standing in. An empty cardboard box with a colourful picture of fireworks on the side was pulled halfway out from under the bed. Next to the box was a pair of dirty trainers and a round cushion. The rest of the room was surprisingly tidy. An old wardrobe stood in the corner opposite the bed and a writing desk covered in school books was under the window. There was also a battered chest of drawers next to the door with a telly on top. Stacked on the floor next to the chest of drawers were an x-box, DVD player, and a rectangular plastic tub full of movies and games.

Brewis finished his survey of the room and watched as Pest took off his large bulky jacket and unzipped his brown, hooded sweatshirt. Pest then stood up on his good leg and slipped the sweatshirt from his thin shoulders. Soon, Pest was standing in a small, green, tee shirt and baggy, ripped jeans with his back to Brewis. Pest then pivoted on his one good leg so that he was facing Brewis.

Brewis thought to himself _that kid sure did have perky tits under that hoody. _For a few moments, Brewis wondered if Pest might be a boy suffering from Gynecomastia, but rapidly dismissed the idea from his foggy mind. Brewis quickly, for someone still profoundly stoned, realized that Pest was, in fact, a girl. Brewis was very confused. He stared at Pest as she eased back down onto her bed. Pest was quite fit. She had a narrow waist and softly flared hips. Her baggy jeans rode low exposing sharp hip bones and a flat stomach.

Brewis opened his mouth to say something witty and blurted out, "Holy shit, mate. You're a girl!" Pest rolled her eyes and quipped, "No shit, bruv. And it looks like you're a boy, but I could be wrong." Pest smirked. She lifted her injured leg onto the bed and tried to stifle a moan. She checked the fresh bandages that Sam had put on the wound when they were in the weed room. Brewis also looked at the bandages and noted that no blood had seeped through despite the way Pest had been using the leg.

Pest said, "Get Ron's binoculars from my backpack and see if the feds are still in the ends." Brewis found the binoculars, turned off the light, and made his way to the window. He pulled the curtain to the side just enough to see through. Although he had a clear view of several streets and the entrance to the block, there was not much activity to be seen. Several groups of people were milling about and Brewis recognized Sam wearing his jeans and blue hoody. She was talking to a group of police officers and was making huge hand gestures. It looked like she was doing an imitation of the alien monsters using her bent fingers as teeth and bringing both hands together in a biting motion. Some feds were taking notes while listening to Sam. Another group was wearing white, plastic suits and carrying an alien corpse to a waiting van. Brewis relayed everything he could see to Pest and backed away from the window.

Pest heaved a sigh and turned the small lamp back on. She said, "You're gonna have to help me get these jeans off." Brewis muttered a barely coherent, "Right" before shuffling a little closer to Pest's bed. Brewis was suddenly very nervous. He did not often have the opportunity to remove a female's clothing and there had never been alien bite wounds to deal with before. Pest unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before wriggling the waistband down over her shapely thighs. Brewis just stared, open mouthed, as Pest's tiny pink knickers were revealed. Pest clearly did not have boy parts. "Brewis!" she snapped, getting his attention. "Pull them off my legs, and try not to drag them over the bite."

"Right" Brewis managed, again. Brewis hands were shaking and his mouth had gone very dry. He took hold of the jeans and guided them down over Pest's injured leg. He had to pause for a second to remove Pest's trainers, but he was surprisingly gentle and the jeans were soon in the floor on the far side of Pest's bed. Brewis tried not to gape at Pest's long, smooth legs, but could not help noticing what a perfect body she had. She looked very sexy in nothing but a baby-doll tee and panties.

"What do you need me to do next?" Brewis asked. His eyes were darting around the room in an effort not to stare at the half naked girl on the bed in front of him. He kept up a constant internal chant of _just another kid, just one of the lads, just a kid._ He really needed to stop thinking of Pest's girl parts.

Pest pointed to the wardrobe in the corner of the room and said, "There are a couple of pairs of track pants in there. Grab me some, and see if anything will fit you." Brewis though it was a very good idea to put some clothes back onto Pest. Brewis rummaged through the clothes in the wardrobe and quickly found two pairs of soft, grey tracksuit bottoms. He handed the smaller pair to Pest and sat down to pull on the pair that did not have anything written on the bum. He stretched out and kicked off his boots which made two dull thuds as they hit the floor and then pulled on the comfortable joggers.

Brewis stuffed the bin bags from Ron's place into the bottom of the wardrobe and covered them with Pest's jacket and hoody. He watched while Pest managed to get her joggers onto her good leg and began to try and get them onto her bad one. "Let me help." Brewis said, while walking over and sitting next to Pest on the bed. He put both hands into the elastic at the ankle of the joggers and gently guided it over Pest's wounded calf to her knee. At that point, Pest was able to pull the waistband up over her hips.

Brewis was once again struck by how attractive Pest was. Brewis was tempted to crawl over to her on the bed just so he could touch her some more. He really needed a distraction before he made a total ass of himself. He sighed and searched through his jacket pockets. He pulled out one of the joints he had rolled at Ron's place, earlier. Pest watched as Brewis revealed the huge spliff and she exclaimed, "Thank fuck!" Brewis winced as the expletive emerged from Pest's mouth. He had not been shocked to hear Pest use language like that up in Ron's weed room, but it was more surprising coming from a girl. Brewis realized he was being stupid. Pest was the same foul mouthed, weed smoking, firework toting, badass kid that he had met earlier in the night. Brewis resolved again to treat Pest as if he hadn't become obsessed with her perfect tits and fit body.

Pest directed Brewis to stuff a towel into the crack under the bedroom door so that the whole flat wouldn't smell like skunk. Brewis dropped the joint onto the nightstand and grabbed a towel from the laundry hamper to carefully seal the gap under the door. He stood up and turned around to face Pest on the bed. He awkwardly glanced around to see if there was a chair he could sit on. Brewis was beginning to feel his typical awkwardness around girls returning with a vengeance. "Umm, where should I sit?" Brewis managed to stammer. Pest once again gave him the "how stupid are you" look and gestured to the other side of her bed. "Turn on the telly, pop in a DVD and make yourself comfortable." Pest replied, grinning. Pest carefully slid back on the bed until she was propped on several huge, soft pillows.

"Brewis, bruv, do me a solid and put that big, rectangular, brown pillow under my leg. Will ya?" Pest asked with a grimace of pain. Brewis found the pillow Pest wanted and carried it to her side of the bed. Brewis really didn't want to cause Pest any more pain. She was looking a little pale and shocked. "If you lift your leg up a little I can slide this under." He said while clutching the pillow with white knuckles. Pest lifted her leg up a few inches and Brewis quickly tucked the large pillow under Pest's knee. It supported her calf from knee to ankle.

Pest POV

Pest was not what you might call a "girly" girl. She ran with the lads, dressed like a bloke and generally didn't do anything that might be considered feminine. Her one exception was her bed. Her mates would never admit it, but they like hanging out at Pest's because she had a super comfortable bed. She had at least two dozen pillows of various sizes and shapes that were just right for getting comfortable and playing X-box or watching movies. Plus, her Nan didn't care if they smoked weed as long as it didn't stink up the whole flat.

Pest tried to find a position that eased to nagging ache in her leg. She still could not believe that she had been bitten by an alien. It had been a very close call. The alien had bitten through the door to get to her leg. If it had managed to get a better grip, Pest might have been dragged out through the hole in the door and killed. She might also have bleed to death if the bite had been worse or if Sam had not been a nurse. Pest felt lucky to be alive, but her leg still hurt like a mother fucker.

Brewis sorted through Pest's DVD collection. He held up in John Carpenter's _The Thing _for consideration, but Pest thought that a movie where aliens kill everybody might be a bad choice under the circumstances. Near the bottom, Brewis uncovered the complete _Black Adder_ and put on season one. Pest had forgotten that was in her collection because the gang didn't ever want to watch it. Pest though it was strange that she and the posh boy might have something in common.

Pest reached over and patted the other side of the bed. "Sit down, man. You're in my way." She said while reaching for the DVD remote. She was becoming slightly unnerved by Brewis. Sometimes he stared at her like she was an alien that was about to attack him. Sometimes he wouldn't even look in her direction. His eyes kept darting around the room, landing anywhere but on her. Pest realized that she didn't really know this boy that was standing in her bedroom. They had only met a few hours earlier and the evening hadn't exactly been a tea party. They had not said more than a few sentences to each other until they had been left alone in the weed room. For all she knew, Brewis was mad as a hatter. Ron had said he was a good customer, but that wasn't exactly a positive endorsement. Feeling nervous, Pest punched skip on the DVD remote until they were through all the previews. "Light that spliff, bruv." She said. "I feel the need for weed."

Pest grinned at Brewis. He took off his brown jacket and dropped it onto the floor. He slowly eased himself onto the bed so that he wouldn't accidently jostle Pest's injured leg. Brewis grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and scooted back while trying to get comfortable. "Do you have any more of those long pillows that you are using?" he asked looking around. Pest sat up a little to eye the body length pillows and replied, "Slide these over a little. We can share." Brewis pulled the pillows closer to his side of the bed and leaned back into them.

Pest took the opportunity to have a butcher's at the tall boy beside her. He was really very attractive. He was tall and lean but had broad shoulders. The jeans he gave to Sam were baggy, hiding long legs that would probably look great in black drainpipes. Pest was tempted to run her hands over his abs and up to his chest. A few sandy brown chest hairs peeked out of the top of his tee shirt. Pest really needed a distraction before she made a complete ass of herself.

Pest moved a little closer to Brewis while keeping her eyes on the opening credits to _Black Adder_. She was having trouble finding a position that supported her head at the proper telly viewing angle. She was soon leaning on Brewis' shoulder and pulling his arm around behind her neck. His eyes opened wide, and then he put his arm out under her shoulders and drew her nearer to his side.

Pest's heart started to race when Brewis pulled her tight to his side. His jacket had smelled like a blend of tobacco and weed, but he smelled faintly of soap. It was a clean scent that made Pest want to snuggle closer and maybe even taste him. His long neck was right next to her head and it was all Pest could do to keep from licking his throat. She had never wanted to touch and be touched as much as she did at that moment. "You're shivering." Brewis said to Pest, sounding concerned. He then covered them both with the blanket he had snagged from the bottom of the bed. Pest asked, "Are you ever gonna light that joint, bruv?"

Brewis POV

Brewis was in unknown territory. Most of the girls he dated were nothing like Pest. They would never want to hang out with his friends or just chill with him while watching telly. They sometimes went to cinema with him but only to romantic comedies. Brewis had not seen many of those in Pest's DVD collection. In fact, she had a ton of sci-fi, horror, and action movies. Brewis had no idea how to pull a girl like Pest. He didn't know how to act around her. He was surprised to discover that he was interested in being her mate as well as being physically attracted to her. Brewis supposed he had nothing to lose by being himself. At this point he would wait for her to say no if he did something she didn't want him to.

Brewis held the joint out to Pest and said, "Hold this and I'll work the lighter." He grabbed the lighter from Pest's nightstand and waited for her to hold the joint up to her lips before lighting it. He watched as Pest took several small puffs to get the joint lit and then took a long drag from it. She closed her eyes and slowly blew the smoke out with a sigh. Brewis dropped the lighter and brushed his fingers over Pest's to take the burning joint. Pest opened her eyes and smirked at Brewis before taking another long drag and then handing the joint over to him. "Cheeky." Brewis murmured before taking his first long pull on the joint.

Brewis and Pest passed the joint back and forth in companionable silence for several minutes. Brewis dropped the roach into an ashtray on Pest's nightstand. Instead of dropping his arm back to his side, he rolled slightly to place his hand on Pest's stomach. He felt the muscles of her stomach twitch under his hand and had a nearly overwhelming desire to see how she would react to him touching her other places.

Pest POV

"Comfy?" Pest asked with another trademark grin. She always made jokes when she was nervous, and she was very, very nervous. The weed had relaxed her and eased the pain in her leg, but Brewis' hand on her stomach sent shivers up her spine. Pest was friends with lots of blokes, but she had never hooked up with any of the gang. It wasn't that didn't like boys, she just never felt that way about any of her friends. They were like brothers, not potential boyfriend material. Plus, she knew how they talked about birds and didn't want to be shunted into the "pretty but useless" category. She wore her boy clothes like armour. They kept most lads at a safe distance until they got to know her and put her safely into the "friend" zone. Brewis was the first boy in a long while that had shown any interest in her that she was interested in, in return.

Pest considered the person stretched out beside her. He was tall, lanky, smart, and funny. Well, it was fun to laugh at him even if his "Jokes, man, Jokes" was super geeky. She didn't think she had ever met anyone less cool than Brewis. He also had the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. She had to resist the urge to reach over and brush his shaggy hair out of his eyes so that she could get a better look at them. When Brewis had first gotten stoned with the gang at Ron's, Pest had dismissed him as a posh pothead, a middle class twit. It wasn't until he had come up with the idea about the pheromones that she started to really notice him as an attractive male. Then he had magically produced the skins so that she could smoke some of the weed in the room. Pest had always had a thing for smart guys, especially if they were total stoners.

It had been clear from the way he talked to her at Ron's, that Brewis had believed Pest was a boy. The gang never let on any different when strangers were around. Pest was pretty sure that Ron didn't even know she was a girl. Certainly, High Hatz had never known she was female. It wasn't safe to be female around him. Brewis had only realized she was a girl when she'd taken off her coat, hoody and hat. She smiled to herself remembering the surprised look on his blood spattered face. Then she groaned out loud remembering how she had caused the blood streaks by accidently hitting him in the face with the aluminium baseball bat. Glancing at Brewis she could see a little blood still smeared under his nose.

Brewis POV

Brewis heard her groan and asked, "Are you ok? Is it your leg?" Pest took a tissue from the nightstand and carefully tried to wipe the blood from Brewis' face. "I'm sorry about the bat to the face, mate." She murmured.

Brewis' hand rubbed a small circle on her stomach while his eyes roved over her body and up to her face. "No problem." Brewis whispered back. "I'm gonna tell my father that I was carjacked. The broken nose will help with the story." Brewis winked at Pest. He gazed into Pest's clear blue eyes and smiled at her. He could not understand how oblivious he had been to not see that she was a girl right away. He supposed that the clothes did a good job of hiding her curves, and her cocky attitude and husky voice added to the disguise. A sudden, horrible thought crossed his mind. He had no idea how old she was. Sam had said that Moses was only fifteen. He was more relaxed with Pest than he had ever been with any other girl, but he was no kiddy fiddler. If she was fourteen or fifteen he was getting the hell out of this bed. A small, worried crease formed between his eyes as he frowned down at her. "How old are you?" he whispered.

Pest looked up in with a surprised look. "How old are you?" she asked right back. Brewis hoped she wouldn't think he was too old and answered, "I'm twenty-one." Pest looked happy at this information. "Well," Pest smiled up at Brewis. "That's older than I thought, but not as old as I was afraid you might be. I'm seventeen." Brewis returned her smile and brought his mouth closer to hers. He watched as her tongue darted out and licked her lips. "Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly. "Yes." She replied. So he did.

Pest POV

After half a minute, Brewis was forced to break the kiss. "I can't breathe through my nose." He growled. He looked so sad that Pest could not help but laugh. "Sorry, man. You shouldn't have hit my baseball bat with your face." Pest then looked contrite. "I really am sorry about the nose." She sighed and reached up to lightly touch Brewis' face. She really was sorry that they couldn't keep kissing. As long as he was touching and kissing her, Pest didn't think about the events of the night or the deaths of her mates. The taste and feel of him pushed all other thoughts right out of her head. Brewis' eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled and said "I guess we'll just have to wait a few days for my nose to heal before we get to the serious snogging."

Pest looked surprised. She had not really thought that Brewis would want to be with her once the feds had left the block and it was safe for him to go home. He only came to the block to buy weed and Ron's place was destroyed. She was fairly certain that a posh kid like him wouldn't want to date her. Sleep with her, maybe, but not be her boyfriend. She wasn't even sure if she wanted a boyfriend hanging around. Dennis and Gerome were gone and the gang was definitely gonna change, but she didn't think things would change enough that Moses would want some university kid hanging out with them. Pest could not picture Brewis participating in a mugging or shooting bangers at feds. At the same time, Pest didn't think she would be doing those things anymore, either. Maybe it was time for her to change the direction her life was going. Pest tried to keep a blank face as she asked, "Will you still be here in a few days?"

Brewis POV

Brewis could kick himself. He should not have assumed that Pest wanted more from him than just a shoulder to lean on while watching movies. He should have realized that a wicked, cool girl like her didn't need someone like him around. He remembered how her friends had treated him at Ron's place. He realised that he was pretending to be something he was not. Those kids were street smart and hardened in a way he never would be. He thought that that was probably a good thing. There was a distinct possibility that she would be embarrassed to be seen with him once the whole "Alien Invasion" thing was over. Brewis took his hand off of Pest's side and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes. Brewis felt humiliated. "I guess you don't want me to cramp your style. I get it." He said.

Pest's heart ached at the pain in Brewis' voice. She carefully shifted herself over until she could press her whole body against his. She smacked him lightly in the middle of his chest. "Don't be an idiot, bruv." She said and watched his eyes pop open. "Ouch." Brewis whined, rubbing at his chest. "Does that mean we can snog in a few days?" He asked with a small smile. Pest replied, "Definitely." Pest fell asleep pillowed on Brewis' chest. She must have been exhausted, because she slept well despite Brewis' snoring.

Late the next morning, her grandmother knocked on her bedroom door and said, "Penny, dear, there are some police officers here to ask you some questions about your friend Pest." Pest sat up quickly and made sure her injured leg was covered by her joggers. "Coming, Nan!" she yelled. Pest's Nan knew that her friends called her Pest, so she was obviously covering for her with the feds. "Make sure all the weed is hidden while I go talk to the feds." She told Brewis who still looked half asleep. "Penny?" he asked with a smirk. "Oh, like Brewis is better." Pest replied.

Pest hobbled to her door and kicked the towel out of the way before opening it. She walked down the hall trying not to limp in front of the feds. Taking a seat on the sofa next to her grandmother, Pest asked, "What's wrong with Pest? Is he in trouble? Did he get attacked by the aliens last night?" The two police officers were looking at her and around the flat. "As far as we know, he survived the attack, but we still want to ask him some questions. We were told that he lived here, but your grandmother has just informed us that he is your friend, spends a lot of time here, but doesn't live here." Pest shot a grateful look at her Nan and said, "He usually spends a lot of time he, but I haven't seen him in a few days. He doesn't get along with my new boyfriend."

Brewis POV

Brewis had been listening to this conversation from Pest's bedroom. He thought that it was a good time to make his presence known. Brewis walked out into the living room and asked, "Penny, is everything alright?"

The police officers compared Brewis' appearance with their description of Pest. Brewis was almost six feet tall and clearly in his early twenties. Pest was described as being five and a half feet tall and maybe fourteen or fifteen. This was definitely not Pest, so they asked him, "What is your name and do you have any identification?" Brewis gave his name and pulled his wallet out of the jacket he had put on. While the police copied the information from his identification, Brewis gave Pest a small smile. The taller police officer asked him, "Have you seen the boy called Pest yesterday or today?" Brewis replied with a straight face, "I can honestly say that I have not." He continued "He hasn't been around lately. Pest doesn't like that I'm Penny's boyfriend. He has a bit of a schoolboy crush on her." Brewis could not contain the enormous smile that calling himself Penny's boyfriend caused.

Nan's POV

When the feds had finished asking their questions, Pest's grandmother showed them to the door. She then sat down in her favourite chair and looked at Pest and Brewis who were sitting together on the sofa holding hands. "Alright, Penelope." She said, giving Pest a stern look. "Why don't you introduce me to this young man?" Pest sat a little straighter on the sofa and said, "Nan, I would like you to meet Brewis. You're gonna see him around a lot, from now on." She then looked over at Brewis and continued, "Brewis, this is my grandmother, Mrs Lane." Brewis swallowed nervously and said, "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs Lane." Pest's grandmother nodded at Brewis and said, "Call me Nan." Pest and Brewis both relaxed into the sofa.

Nan looked at the young couple and smiled. She knew that her granddaughter was a wild child. She also knew that Penelope probably had a lot to do with the troubles around the block of the previous night. She had been watching the news and knew about attacks on police officers and residents. As soon as the police had come to the door asking for "Pest", she knew she would have to cover for her only grandchild.

Pest's grandmother took a deep breath and said, "I think Pest should disappear for good." The two young faces across from her looked confused. Nan decided to try and explain. "Most people don't know that you are Pest." She continued, "If you let Pest disappear, I don't think the police will ever be able to connect you to what happened here last night."

Penny glanced over at Brewis and smiled. "I guess it would have been hard to explain why Pest was snogging Brewis, anyway." A deep blush crept up Brewis face. "I hadn't really considered that." He said. "I think I would have liked to see the expression on Ron's face, though." He added with a grin.

Pest POV

It had been six weeks since the aliens had attacked the block. Pest had been living as "Penelope", going to school, and spending as much time with Brewis as she could manage. Moses had been released into his uncle's custody when Sam's slightly edited testimony cleared him of any wrong doing. Moses, Biggz, Brewis and Penelope (she would kick anyone that called her Penny) had been waiting for Ron to be able to come back to the block. Thanks to Pest and Brewis, few drugs and no evidence of dealing were found in the weed room. Ron was able to convince the courts that High Hatz was responsible for the drugs and equipment that had been left behind. Right now, Moses, Biggz, and Brewis were up in Ron's flat having a small "welcome home" party.

Pest stood by her bed looking down at the items she was about to pack in Pest's back pack. Item one was Ron's favourite bong. He would be really happy to have it back. Next came several bundles of Pound notes. When Pest had finally been able to open High Hatz' metal lock box from the weed room, she had been pleasantly surprised to find it stuffed full of cash. After counting it, she had more than twelve thousand pounds. She had spent some of it on a new wardrobe because she had to get rid of most of her boy clothes. She had given some to her grandmother and Brewis. She was saving some because she might want to go to university (Brewis said he would help). Now she was going to give some to Ron in the hopes that he could rebuild his weed room. The last items she was putting in the back pack were several bricks of weed. Brewis and Pest had managed to grab nine compressed and cling film wrapped bricks of weed from the weed room. Because the feds had not found any pre-packaged weed in the room, Ron had been able to claim that the plants were for personal use, not for sale. Pest had smoked some of the weed and was keeping a brick for herself, but she was returning most of it to Ron.

Once the back pack was full, Penelope carefully dressed in her "Pest" outfit. She was going to join the guys up in Ron's flat. It had not taken long for Moses and Biggz to get used to hanging out with her as "Penelope". They still treated her like Pest, except they usually held doors for her now. They had all cleaned up their language a bit, too. Blokes were weird. She had started wearing low rise jeans and baby-doll tees instead of baggy jeans and hoodies. There was no way she was gonna wear skirts. They were just too uncomfortable. She usually wore her hair up in a ponytail and she still didn't wear jewellery or make-up. She was never gonna be a girly girl, but no one could mistake her for a boy, these days. She didn't have many boy clothes left, but she wanted to go to Ron's in disguise, just this once.

Pest pushed the boor buzzer at Ron's flat and tried to see through the peep hole. Ron opened the door a crack and exclaimed, "Pest! The lads said you probably weren't coming." He stepped back and opened the door all the way so that Pest could enter the flat. When Brewis, Moses, and Biggz all looked at her in surprise, Pest shook her head to keep them quiet. Brewis just shrugged.

Pest crossed over to the sofa Brewis was sitting on and plopped down next to him. She could not stop admiring the way Brewis looked. Pest had bought Brewis several new outfits, as well, when she had gone shopping for herself. Brewis was wearing a pair of black, properly fitting jeans with a wide leather belt. He had on a dark grey collared shirt tucked in to his jeans and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Pest liked the way he had a bit of stubble on his face from not shaving in a few days. She wanted to climb onto him and snog him senseless, but first things first. Pest had a plan and there were some things to get sorted, first.

"Ron, bruv," Pest quipped. "Why aren't you passing a bong around?" Ron looked sad and said, "The feds confiscated all my bongs and pipes. They didn't even leave me any skins." Pest grinned and reached into her back pack. "They didn't get this one." She said while pulling out Ron's favourite, short, glass bong. "My baby!" Ron exclaimed and took it carefully from Pest's hands. Ron held it up to the sunlight and inspected it. "But I still don't have anything to put in it." Ron said dejectedly.

By this time, Brewis had caught on to Pest's plan and was grinning. Pest reached into her back pack again and this time pulled out a heavy brick of weed. "I think this is pretty smokable." She said while handing it over to Ron. As Pest continued to pull five more bricks from the now almost empty back pack, Ron just stared open mouthed. "Brewis and I managed to salvage a few things from the weed room before the Feds showed up." Pest told Ron. She then reached into her back pack for the cash at the bottom. When she handed the money over to Ron, she thought she saw tears in his eyes. "This should help you get the weed room up and running again, yeah?" she asked Ron.

Ron looked absolutely dumbfounded. He said, "I always thought you were a group of pretty sweet kids, but this just proves it." He filled the bong's reservoir with ice water from the cup in front of him and cut open one of the bricks of weed. Ron packed the bowl of the bong and handed it to Pest. "You first." He said with gratitude shining in his eyes.

Pest took a massive hit and passed the bong to Brewis. She liked to watch the look of intense concentration that Brewis got on his face whenever he got stoned. It was as if all of his attention was focused on that one task. Brewis exhaled a few smoke rings and passed the bong to Moses.

Brewis POV

Moses and Biggz had accepted Brewis in to the group with a minimum of hazing. Moses had threatened to cut his balls off if he hurt Pest in any way, and Biggz had nodded and smiled a nasty grin from behind Moses' shoulder. Brewis had just nodded saying, "Right. Right. No hurting Penelope. Got it." He was much more relaxed around the lads, now, but he knew they were not joking about the removal of the testicles threat.

Brewis knew that the lads had been spending more time in school and had not mugged anyone, lately. The cash that he and Pest had retrieved from High Hatz' lock box meant that the gang was pretty well off, these days. Brewis turned a bit sideways on the sofa so that he had a good view of his girlfriend. He could tell she was up to something by the way she was dressed. He had not seen her dress like a bloke since the night of the attack. She was in well baggy jeans topped with an oversized hoody and her woollen hat. He was a bit surprised to discover that he found Pest extremely attractive in that outfit. Of course, he was very familiar with the sexy body beneath the loose clothes.

Moses and Biggz passed the bong to Ron, and Ron finished the bowl. He repacked the bong and started it around the group again.

Pest sat on the front edge of the sofa and filled her lungs with dense smoke. Instead off passing the bong to Brewis she placed it on the coffee table. She then turned around and straddled Brewis' lap. Putting her mouth over Brewis' she slowly blew smoke into his mouth while he inhaled. Brewis held onto Pests hips and began to kiss her while blowing smoke out of his nose. After a few seconds he ran his right hand from her hip, up under her hoody and around her back to pull her closer. He rubbed his left hand up Pest's thigh until his thumb was pressed next to her hip bone. Pest rocked her hips forward, pressing her stomach against Brewis'. She ran her hands up his chest and grabbed his shoulders. Brewis loved the way she tasted when she had been smoking weed. As Pest broke the kiss to look into Brewis' eyes, he gave a small sigh and started kissing Pest's neck. He knew better than to leave love bites on her skin, but he loved to lick and kiss on Pest's ears, neck, and shoulders. A low moan escaped Pest's lips when Brewis sucked her earlobe into his mouth and bit it gently.

Ron POV

Ron was confused. He watched as Pest climbed onto Brewis' lap and they started snogging. Ron thought that this was an unexpected development. A lot of things had changed in the ends in the six weeks he had been living with his sister while his flat was repaired. He glanced over at Moses and Biggz who were having a quiet conversation. He wanted to gauge their reaction to Pest and Brewis' activity on the other sofa, but they did not even seem to notice Pest and Brewis. Ron leaned over and asked Moses, "How long has that been going on?" while giving a subtle nod in the lovebird's direction. "Since the attack," Moses answered "I think they're in loooove." He sing-songed. Biggz chimed in with, "Pest and Brewis sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

Brewis laughed and Pest threw a small cushion at Moses' head. Ron just continued to look confused but said, "Watch it! Don't break the bong, I just got it back." Pest turned to Brewis and said, "You wanted to see the look on his face." Brewis shook his head as if disappointed in Pest's behaviour but could not hide his grin as he murmured, "cheeky" and pulled his Pest in for another kiss. His eyes flew open and he spluttered when he heard Ron say, "I didn't know Brewis liked girls." Pest, Moses, and Biggz all started guffawing at the pained expression on Brewis' face. "Jokes, man, jokes." He managed to say before grinning at Pest.


End file.
